Not So Innocent
by sarin68
Summary: Tsuki is not as innocent as he appears. Other possible title was: The One Who's Truly Alone. Half plot and half explanation, M for mature topics, no real yaoi but a bit of shōnen-ai at the end, Roppi/Tsuki, one-shot, I don't own DRRR! etc. Better summary inside.


_Well I did a fic entirely from Roppi's perspective this morning, so I'll do one from Tsuki's tonight. Instead of explaining the other alters, I'll focus more on Tsuki's past and how he got into his relationship with Roppi. Warning: mature ideas, past molestation and the like. Not written out, but the idea is there._

* * *

Tsuki was sitting the in the park with Shizuo, watching a bird feed its young and some squirrels chasing each other from tree to tree. Shizuo was smoking, enjoying the peace and quiet. Life had gotten hectic for them recently, with Izaya's latest war plot falling through and the government finally taking a notice of the informant.

Izaya was laying low, but his friends and family were all being interrogated about him and felt a lot of pressure from the government to turn him in. Shinra was focusing on hiding Celty from them, but Shizuo, Tsuki and them were almost completely free from suspicion. No one in Ikebukuro, besides those of Shizuo's or Izaya's inner circles, even guessed at the rivals' secret relationship. The government asked Shizuo once about Izaya, and that was it.

"It's too quiet," Shizuo complained half-heartedly.

Tsuki smiled and replied, "Something will come up like always. Don't worry."

"Who's worrying?" the bodyguard laughed. "The flea can take care of himself."

Tsuki let the comment go and looked around town. The park was a very common place to pass buy in Ikebukuro. Russia Sushi, lately growing in popularity, was only a block away and drew many people to the spot. It was also a huge crossroads, where a lot of people had to walk by just to get where they needed in a timely fashion.

That was why Tsuki saw so many familiar faces. Delic walked by with a few of his customers, the day fading and so his club was starting to get populated. He all but ignored them while he passed, merely acknowledging Tsuki's cheerful wave with a small nod.

"Kasuka texted me?" Shizuo asked suddenly.

Tsuki looked at him.

He was looking at his phone and apparently reading a long email from his little brother. "He's going to visit Mom and Dad in a week," Shizuo continued talking to himself. "Guess that's an invitation for me to go too?"

"You should go!" Tsuki said happily. "Won't it be fun to visit your family after so long?"

Shizuo glanced at him. "Of course I'm going. But what about you?"

"I'll be fine!" Tsuki said politely. He was crashing with Shizuo since Roppi had left town for a while, selling their apartment to not leave anything behind of his for enemies to get a hold of. "You should enjoy yourself!"

"Not what I meant," the bodyguard revised. "I meant what about your family. You never talk about them."

Tsuki hid the emotions that flooded his system. "They're fine," he lied, hating hiding the truth from his closest cousin. "There's not really much to tell about them."

He kept the fake smile on his face until Shizuo turned away and replied to Kasuka's text. Tsuki looked down at his hands. They were shaking.

Tsuki hadn't grown up in Japan at all, and barely knew he had family still in Japan. Tsuki was the child of a Japanese man and an American woman, choosing to live in America to try and make the most money. Their marriage wasn't perfect, but it worked and they were happy, or at least pretended to be.

Tsuki's mother was sleeping with another man, trying to hide it from Tsuki but failing. His father was also sleeping with someone else, also a man but not the same one. He was obvious about it, inviting his lover over every night Tsuki's mother was gone and not caring that Tsuki was there.

The blonde, a natural blonde unlike his cousins, allowed his parents to continue their charades, not knowing that this wasn't normal in a relationship. When his father's lover started showing Tsuki attention as well, he believed the same thing.

His father dumped his boyfriend when finding out about the man's relationship with Tsuki. He never talked to his son about it, probably trying to pretend it never happened. He got depressed and was gone from the house a lot more, off going to bars and probably sleeping with prostitutes. This allowed Tsuki's mother to bring her lover home.

He also took a liking to the blonde little Asian child who appeared so innocent with his wide eyes and glasses. This man was more violent and physical than the last man who took advantage of Tsuki's innocence.

Tsuki went to a private school, where he stood out as the biggest idiot there. They didn't like him, and so he only had one friend who talked to him. This was a small girl who had extremely thick glasses and was clumsy on top of being another big idiot at their school. She ended up moving away and leaving Tsuki alone to face the bullies who didn't seem to care about how much they hurt the poor blonde.

In high school, Tsuki attracted the attention of his teachers. A female teacher seemed to bring it upon herself to be his surrogate guardian. Tsuki's father had become an alcoholic and started bringing his alcohol home from the bars. He took his frustrations out on Tsuki, because the blonde's mother was no longer around to even care. The female teacher allowed him to stay late at school, tutored him in subjects he struggled with, and treated him like her own son.

When Tsuki was assaulted by an older student, she came to his rescue. She scared the other boy away and assured Tsuki that she wouldn't let it happen again. But the student had connections, and got her fired for her interference. He took further revenge out on Tsuki, beating him up and raping him with a group of his friends.

They screamed at Tsuki, calling him a Jap faggot, that he deserved to die, and that he was only alive to be laughed at.

Tsuki's father supposedly overdosed one night, his body being found on the streets like a sack of trash. The blonde was already seventeen, so the government allowed him to live with his mother's younger brother.

This was the one person Tsuki could relate to while in America. His uncle was constantly hounded by who Tsuki assumed were bullies, came home beaten up several times, but always put on a fake smile around his nephew. He seemed like an older version of Tsuki himself. The blonde strove to be like him, and tried his best in school so that he could graduate and make his uncle proud of him.

But on Tsuki's eighteenth birthday, mysterious men kidnapped him on his way to school. His kidnapping was never reported to the police, and he learned later that his uncle had sold him to human traffickers to pay off a debt.

After eight months of being a sex slave, Tsuki was scarred and badly addicted to drugs that sapped his will to live. He was on the verge of dying when a stroke of luck saved him. The FBI had busted the ring of human traffickers that had enslaved Tsuki and set him free. Because he was an adult, they set him loose.

Tsuki never found his uncle. He probably fled the state or was killed by the men he was involved with. Either way, Tsuki was left with nothing and no one.

He slit his wrists one night, intent on ending his suffering permanently. Instead he blacked out and woke up in a hospital. There was a Japanese private investigator waiting for him when he woke up. Apparently Tsuki's father's family tried to track him down after Tsuki's father's death. They wanted to pay for Tsuki to come to Japan and live with them, feeling that he belonged with his family.

He took them up on the offer and moved in with his father's sister and her family. She was Shitsuo's mother, and she was the mother Tsuki wished he had. He lived with her and her husband for a few years but then started to feel suffocated from their love and attachment to him. They kept calling him their lost angel. He got so uncomfortable that he moved away into Ikebukuro where he learned he had other relatives.

He immediately bumped into Shizuo, who took him in without a word and helped him survive the big city. He then met Delic, Shitsuo, Shizuka and Tsugaru who were all very welcoming and nice to him. But then he met the Oriharas and saw how much they resembled the people who had tortured Tsuki for his entire life. He almost fled Ikebukuro in fright, but then he met Roppi.

Roppi tried to act scary but Tsuki could see through this. Tsuki had gotten lost and was all but crying in his desperation to get home. Then Roppi appeared and gave him directions, telling him to take his cousins and leave Ikebukuro for good if he knew what was good for him.

Tsuki attached himself to the crimson-eyed raven. He saw himself in the man who tried so hard to appear evil. Of course he never told the other man this. Roppi hated humans and said that he loved Tsuki for his innocence, vowing to protect him from the evil humans and their contamination. If he knew the truth then he might decide that he hated Tsuki as well, and that was the one thing Tsuki refused to let happen.

To keep up this charade he didn't tell anyone his past. Every time someone asked about his parents, he pretended they were still alive but in America and so practically unreachable. If they asked his past, like his school experiences or any friends he had when growing up, he said that he had an average life just like anyone else. No one questioned him, because they couldn't prove otherwise. They went on believing that Tsuki was the pure angel they thought he was.

"Tsuki?"

The blonde shook his head and fixed his glasses before looking at Shizuo. The bodyguard had snapped him from his memories and thought and brought him back to reality. He was looking at Tsuki with a questioning expression.

"Yes?" Tsuki asked. He chuckled and said, "I guess I let my mind wander off. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat or just go back to the apartment," Shizuo repeated.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit longer," he said. "The night feels just too perfect to end already." The sun had disappeared from the sky and it was now night. Those who preferred their nightlives were already out and wandering the streets. The animals Tsuki had been watching earlier had disappeared or were silent.

"Then I'll head back first," Shizuo said with a nod. He put out his cigarette and threw it away in the nearest trashcan. "Remember to come home at a reasonable time."

Tsuki nodded and watched him leave. More than anything he wanted Roppi there. His boyfriend or lover or whatever they were, was the only one who could cheer Tsuki up after thinking about the past. No one seemed to notice that he was depressed at all except for Roppi, even though Roppi blamed humans for making him sad.

"Are you waiting for something?" a smooth voice asked. Tsuki looked and noticed a handsome man, dressed in a suit with a rose in his hand. "You look like something out of a fairy tale," he continued recited lame lines, "and I simply had to come up and ask."

Tsuki smiled politely. "No, I'm not waiting for anyone."

The man's smile broadened and he took a step closer. "Oh, well then. Would you like a companion for the night?" He offered the rose he was carrying to Tsuki.

The blonde didn't know how to refuse him politely so was about to accept before the chance was taken away from him.

A knife appeared at the man's throat from behind and a cold voice said, "You're lust is as obvious as your weak character. If you don't get lost in five seconds, I'll relieve you of your burdensome flesh."

"Roppi-san!" Tsuki cheered, standing up and smiling at the glimpse of the raven he could see behind the big man.

"R-R-R-ROPPI!" the man gasped, dropping his rose and widening his eyes. "As in… Oriha-hara?!"

"The one and only," Roppi snarled. "You have one second left."

The man ran, crying out in terror as he fled. Roppi watched him run, his terror further proof of his pathetic character. Tsuki had no eyes for the strange me, and only wanted to look at his Roppi. He had just been wishing to see the raven, and he appeared. It was like magic.

"You're back!" Tsuki grinned, grabbing Roppi's hands and holding them tightly in his own. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm only back for a short time," Roppi corrected him, the fury and contempt gone from his eyes and replaced his barely concealed happiness. "I got a new apartment for you to stay in. One that no one should be able to connect back to me."

"Yay!" Tsuki cheered. "Can we go there, now?!"

"I don't see why not," Roppi said, his voice turning into a growl as he continued "especially if these motherfucking dicks are going to be hitting on your right in front of me!"

"It's not his fault," Tsuki said, releasing one of Roppi's hands so they could walk together. "He didn't know you were there."

"They should all know by now," Roppi growled. "You're mine!"

"And you are mine," Tsuki giggled, holding Roppi closer and pretending he didn't see the raven blush.


End file.
